A Greek Tournament
by Rosalee Jackson
Summary: The triwizard tournament has begun this time with a twist the Demi-gods of camp half blood are participating, Emma Demi-god daughter of Poseidon and witch has decided to join her family and represent camp. What happens at Hogwarts who gets chosen to be the champion, I (the author) know but you shall have to read to find out.


We are sitting in the great hall and the last first year has just taken a seat when Dumbledore starts his speech, "Good evening students now that we are all sorted I would like to make a few announcements. Firstly Mr. Filtch has asked me to remind you all that the dark forest is out of bounds to all students he also wants me to warn you to not be in the corridors after hours or the concequences will be severe and lastly he wants me to tell you that banned items will not be tolerated and the list is on his door for all those who wish to view it. Now as for the teachers as you all can see the post for Care of Magical Creatures has been taken by none other than our very own Rubious Hagrid for the previous professor has retired. As for Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taken by-" but Dumbledore is interrupted by thunder filling the Great Hall and a strange man who is presumably the DADA professor walking in and as he walks in the thunder stops. As the professor finishes his big entrance Dumbledore resumes his speach "ah Alistor how kind of you to join us. Please do take a seat" and at this 'Alistor' sits in the DADA spot "now what was I saying, Ah yes Professor Moody here will be taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts post for the year, and for our last piece of information we will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year-" as Dumbledore says this he is interrupted by nervous whispers breaking through the great hall "what's the triwizard tournament" "wow I can't believe it,they stopped the tournament 50 years ago because someone died." Then Dumbledore shouted "SILENCE" and that is what he got. "Right, now to reduce any sort of risk we have put an age limit of 16 years upon entry." This brought on an angry round of whispers, Yet again Dumbledore had to call for silence and once he got it he said "yes, yes I know you all find this unfair but it is for your own good. Now, Mr. Crouch shall be joining us for the duration of the tournament to see that all new rules are followed, the Minister of Magic himself will be joining us at the end of the tournament to present a large sum of gallons to the winner. Also there will be three other schools participating in the tournament and they will come in a couple of day's, I suggest you make them feel welcome. Now that all has been said enjoy your meal" at this food fills all the plates of the great hall and Ron groans happily "finally" and procedes to stuff himself with vegies, pie, chips galore and Hermione stares, disgusted as I follow suit. "What its good food, I'm starving and that was a long speach." Argues Ron upon seeing her stareing "ugh, boys, are so disgusting" she murmers slightly wrinkleing her nose as she says this "hey what do you think of the tounament" I ask Ron as dinner dissapears and desert appears his face lights up both at the sight of desert and the question and he says "I recon its awesome, shame we can't enter though I realy would have liked to win that money" no, I think, I don't like that idea I allready have all the money I need and I really don't think I want any more fame but what I replied was "no I dont think I would really use the money if I won or even if I went in it sounds really dangerous" "ha, dangerous when has danger ever stopped us" he responded but Hermione interrupted "no he is right Ronald it is very dangerous, all to dangerous just for fame, glory, and money and all those times we have had help but you go in this and you're alone" "thank you" I said to her very thankful for such a good comeback so of course Ron stopped talking at this and went back to his meal Hermione and I did the same when we finished we went up to the common room when we got in it as the same as always people sitting round talking, Hermione Ron and I went to sit by the fire with Neville as we came Neville greeted us happily, "hey guys how are you?" And we reply just as happily, "hey Neville we're good. How bout you?" "I'm fine, hey what do you think those other schools that are coming are called and where they're from" He states and of course Hermione knows the answer of which she happily gives, "well Bauxabatons is the French one Durmstrang is the German one and they are usually the only other schools that participate so this other school is new news and so i dont know where they are from or what there school is called." "Hmm I wonder why this other school is participating now" wonders Ron sleepily "don't know Ron guess they just are." I yawn "I'm going to bed, you coming Ron?" I ask "nah I think I'll stay here a bit" he replys extra sleepily at this I snort "yeah right by the way you're going now you'll be asleep in no time at all you're going to bed" "whatever" he yawns then I drag him up to our dorm and throw him onto his bed and he gets up and gets ready for bed, I follow suit as soon as he gets into bed ho mumbles "goodnight" and I do the same as we both fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
